User talk:Hgen banks
Your new templates What are they supposed to do and how do you use them?! Template:Acquisition Template:HSR Template:HCT --Blastedt(Talk) 19:05, 16 December 2006 (CST) Templates I'm still working on them, but eventually they will be used for my idea to bring a consistent look to the collector, crafted, and green item pages. I will post more on that when I get the templates to work. Hgen banks 19:10, 16 December 2006 (CST) ? That doesn't really do anything, and whats the link for? Also, not all HSR or HCT's are 20% --Blastedt(Talk) 19:12, 16 December 2006 (CST) Is that correct...usage? --Blastedt(Talk) 19:42, 16 December 2006 (CST) Weapons List Pages Currently, the collector, crafted, and "green" item pages have very different formats from one profession to the next. I would like to see them be cleaned up to a consistent format. As a step to this direction, I have developed a few templates that could be used for that. The following table is an excerpt from the Necromancer Nightfall collector weapons table. It uses the HSR, HCT, Acquisition, and Casterweapon (which contains Acquisition) templates. The first row uses the Casterweapon template, the others do not. The templates are used as follows *HCT and HSR : default skill type is blank and default percentage is 20% **ex should yield HCT Fire Magic (10%). I am having trouble getting this template to work so that it allows both parameters to be optional ** should yield HCT (20%) *Acquisition : both parameters required *Casterweapon: all parameters required **This template will need an additional parameter for background color, but I am having little success with checking for optional parameters Hgen banks 19:54, 16 December 2006 (CST) :You can't have two (or more) optional, unnamed parameters. If the user only gives one unnamed parameter, you won't be able to tell which is which. If you want them to both be optional, you'll have to make it so at most one is unnamed. --Fyren 22:29, 16 December 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)